Since 1935, Daisy® Red Ryder BB Gun has been sold. Its lever-cocking spring air action propels BBs at a maximum velocity of 350 feet per second and the gun has a 650 shot capacity. It is a very popular BB gun. This gun is sold without any optic sighting device.
A person using the gun to shoot at the intended target uses two sights on the gun to aim at the target. When using the two sights, one of which is on the top of the front of the gun and one is on the top of the gun above the gun's receiver, the user lines up the sights and aims for the bottom of the target. The rear sight is mechanical and therefore only allows for adjustments up and down to the strike of the projectile, or BB, as fired from the gun. The up and down adjustments are made by inserting the elevation ramp that comes with the Daisy® Red Ryder BB gun further or lesser under the rear sight. This sight does not permit adjustments to move the strike of the BB left or right. As offered by the manufacturer, the gun is described as reasonably accurate to a maximum distance, or range, of 15 feet
The rear sight has a slot in which the elevation ramp fits. The elevation ramp comes with the gun and a user may slide the rear ramp further under the rear sight by pushing the ramp further back. This raises the rear sight and the strike of the BB is raised at the target.
As produced by the manufacturer, the Daisy® Red Ryder BB gun cannot be equipped with any optional sighting device. An optic sight is much more accurate and allows the shooter to aim the scope at the center of the target instead of below the center of the target if the optic sight were not mounted to the BB gun. To overcome this, the inventor of this invention previously invented the BriceMount ⅜″ mount, or rail, to allow one to attach an optic sight to the Daisy® Red Ryder BB gun. The original Brice Mount model used a machine screw and accompany hardware consisting of a flat washer, a lock washer and an acorn nut to attach the mount to the rear sight of the BB gun.
While the original Brice Scope Mount allowed an optic sight to be mounted to the Daisy® Red Ryder BB Gun, it required the user to take out the rear screw and insert a spacer in order to raise the mount so that the optic sight can be accurately aimed at the intended target. Without the spacer in the original Brice Scope Mount, the Daisy® Red Ryder BB Gun would end up shooting in the ground instead of hitting the intended target.
The present disclosure provides a simpler Scope Mount that is easier to install, faster to install and uses the existing ramp of the Daisy® Red Ryder BB Gun without the need to replace it. The spacer is retained in this new cope mount. This new scope mount represents a significant technological improvement to the existing model, in that the improved mount utilizes only the rear sight hardware that comes with the gun. The new invention eliminates the need for these small hardware pieces. The new scope mount invention also has these advantages over the prior art. It eliminates costly hardware pieces and therefore lowers the cost to manufacture and sell. A second advantage is that eliminating the extra pieces, the rear sight elevation ramp is returned to its original position on the gun which makes it easier for a user to install the new scope mount. A third advantage is that by keeping the rear sight elevation ramp that comes with the Daisy® Red Ryder BB gun, a shooter can take off the optic sight mount and easily thus return the gun to its original configuration without having to reinstall the rear sight elevation ramp that came with the gun as was necessary with the prior scope mount. A fourth advantage is the degree of security of installation that can be regulated by the extent to which the rear sight elevation ramp is inserted into the channel in the top front of the mount and the rear sight slot. A fifth advantage is the esthetics of the gun are better preserved as there is little in the way of extraneous hardware needed for the installation of the mount.
This prior scope mount utilized the mechanical rear sight as the front anchor point for the mount which could be called a rail. The rail is held in place at the front anchor point by utilization of a small machine screw inserted vertically through a counter-sunk hole in the rail then through the slot in the rear sight, then held in place by a small flat washer, a lock washer and finally an acorn nut. This screw, small flat washer, lock washer and acorn nut were all new parts included with the rail. The rear anchor point of the rail utilizes a screw already in the gun that secures the receiver to the receiver. The receiver is a part of a rifle to which the barrel and firing mechanism are attached, that is held against one's shoulder when firing the gun. The mount enables the gun to be equipped with standard ⅜ inch dovetail sighting devices; telescopes, red dot sights or laser sights. The ⅜ inch dovetails are grooves in the top of the rail which are placed ⅜ inch apart and designed to accept optic sights compatible with this system.
As a result, outside of the new mount and using a screw driver, no additional parts are required and the user can use the existing parts from the Daisy® Red Ryder BB Gun to install the new mount and then attach an optic sight to the mount. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided above are for illustration.